Warmth
by Yukina Mika
Summary: Yamanbagiri wakes up to find Hasebe waiting for him.


The battle is fierce and devastating with enemies none of them has encountered before.

A Kunai flies through the air in its creepy up-and-down way as its blade – grasped in its mouth – clashes with his. It pushes forward and he hastily takes a step back as the battle rages around them.

There is a gasp from his left where Namazuo falls to the ground with the Ootachi he was fighting earlier hovers above him with its blade raised and before he knows it, he is there before the Wakizashi and with a single strike, the Ootachi turns to dust.

Stretching out a hand, he pulls Namazuo up with concern on the tip of his tongue as Namazuo's eyes grow wide.

"Yamanbagiri, look out!" There is a shout from behind him. Shishiou's, he dimly notes as he whips his head around only to see the flashing tip of an enemy Yari and feel the pain blossoming in his gut.

His vision fades and he surges forward with the last of his strength when he feels the heavy blade exits his body with a sharp yank, covering the stunned Wakizashi with his own body.

* * *

He wakes up with the feeling of lingering pain and the first thing that greets him is the ceiling of a familiar room and the next thing he is aware of is the feeling of a hand tightly clutched at his own and the tense face of one Heshikiri Hasebe.

"You're awake," Hasebe notes with an even voice as if he is talking about the weather and shifts lightly in his seiza. "Master was worried. You have never been in such a poor condition since your level was maxed," His eyes are critical as they scan through the miraculously unmarred skin on Yamanbagiri's body.

He untangles his hand from Hasebe's and sits up groggily. "I'm a duplicate," He murmurs, looking for the tattered cloth he used to dress himself in and finds it folded neatly beside the futon. "Duplicates aren't invincible."

Hasebe clicks his tongue and taps his forehead with a gentle finger. "I think what you are trying to say is that no one is invincible," He grunts as his finger travels to his nose and gives it a small poke, relaxing as Yamanbagiri crinkles his nose. "How are you feeling?" His voice has a touch of concern that it warms Yamanbagiri's heart.

"Fine…" He lies through his teeth despite the lingering pain when there is no wound left on his body.

Hasebe raises an eyebrow and seizes Yamanbagiri's wrist to give it a gentle rub. "Are you sure?" He asks again and tries unsuccessfully to catch Yamanbagiri's eyes.

He nods and tenses under the careful rubbing on his wrist as he feels Hasebe's eyes narrow and the grip on his wrist tightens. "…I'm fine…" He mutters quietly.

The rubbing on his wrist stops and suddenly, his chin is lifted up by a finger and he finds himself staring into dark violet eyes. "Then I assume you're up for a little fumbling around under the sheets with me?"

He shivers and starts leaning closer as Hasebe purrs out those words and gives a tiny nod before their lips are sealed together. A warm hand travels down his back and he gasps in the kiss as Hasebe squeezes the soft flesh with a firm hand.

They break apart with a small whimper on Yamanbagiri's part and Hasebe seizes his chin with a hand. "I want to hear your answer," Hasebe hisses out as his violet eyes darken and the hand on his chin tightens painfully.

Under those heated eyes, Yamanbagiri blushes and tries not to avert his eyes lest he wants to be seen as submitting to the other. "Why don't you make me?"

* * *

 _Sweats pour down his back as the muscles in his arms scream when he braces himself on his arms, pinned down by the bulk above him. A muffled groan escapes his swollen lips and a lovely blush adorns his face when he feels the hard rod pushing into his abused hole. His back arches and a whimper slips through his teeth when a hand roughly burrows into his damp mop of blond hair, fingers close around the strands and pull._

 _"What's the matter?" A voice hisses in his ears as lips find their way to the back of his throat and nibble on that sensitive area. "Too much for the great work of Horikawa Kunihiro?"_

 _He bites his lips, tasting the metallic tang of blood in his mouth and_ he writhes _when the hard flesh inside him picks up the pace and the one hovering above him clamps down on his shoulder hard enough to draw blood. "B-Bastard!" He pants and a warning tug of his hair follows. "D-Do your worst!"_

* * *

His body is in a state of disrepair when his eyes flutter open and squint at the sudden light.

There is a feeling of a warm body too close to him and he is too slow only to turn and greeted by a peaceful sleeping face. There is a hand on his chest in a rather protective manner and his partner murmurs in his sleep.

The memory of last night surfaces, drawing out a strangled groan from his throat and he buries his face into his hands.

"Yamanbagiri?" A sleeping voice calls out and he turns to see his partner up and rubbing a hand over his face. "What's wrong?"

The way those familiar violet eyes bore into him, vulnerable and so trusting that he feels all tingling and warm as he cuddles closer to his partner. "It's nothing," He mumbles softly as his hand finds the other's and laces their fingers together. "Don't you have work today, Hasebe?" He asks in what he hopes to be a scathing voice and sighs pleasantly as Hasebe leans further into him.

"Asked for a day-off," His partner's voice is muffled as he buries his face into the crook of his neck. "I want to be close to you," His voice is small and his hand squeezes Yamanbagiri's.

Yamanbagiri thinks there are tears at the corner of his eyes but he nods and relaxes as they lay there, side by side, bathed in warm and the knowledge that they are here, together.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Note: First time writing things like this. Uh, so embarrassed! Anyway, please leave a comment if you like it. I just want to know if it's ok.**


End file.
